Rena Ryuugu
Rena Ryuugu ist in der gleichen Klassenstufe wie Maebara Keiichi. Sie hat wahrscheinlich eine Besessenheit Dinge die süß oder niedlich erscheinen mit nach Hause zunehmen. Beispielsweise als sie in "ihrem" Schrottplatz eine "Kenta-kun" Puppe entdeckte, wollte sie, sie mit nach Hause nehmen. Ihre meiste Zeit verbringt bei der "Schatzsuche" im Müllhaufen bzw. Schrottplatz zu spielen. Rena findet so einiges bei der "Schatzsuche", z.B ein Geräteschuppen, Beil, Hippe, Zuckerrohr, Messer ("das beliebte Begriff "Spalter" oder am genauesten "nata"), Magazine und sonstiges.(Eine nata ist ein Werkzeug für die Gartenarbeit das für "Clearing Pinsel" verwendet wird, obwohl es in der Regel am Ende keine Spitze hat, wie bei Rena.) Rena's Eltern sind beide Modedesigner. Sie wurde im Dorf Hinamizawa geboren, doch schon bald zogen sie, zum Wohle ihrer Mutter weg (Karriere) nach Ibaraki weg. Doch schon bald begann Ihre Mutter eine Affäre mit einem Mitarbeiter, den Rena nur paar mal traf. Allgemein fand sie ihn angenehm, obwohl sie die Realität der Beziehung ihrer Mutter nicht verstand. Bis als ihre Mutter sie bat mit ihr und ihren neuen Mann mit zu kommen, um eine neue Familie zu beginnen. Doch schon bald war ihre Mutter von ihren neuen Mann schwanger, sie plante Renas Vater zu verlassen. Ihr Vater war am Boden zerstört, für all die Schuld beschuldigte sich Rena selbst. An diesen Punk an fing sie an ihre Mutter zu verachten, und sagte, das sie, sie nie wieder sehen will, und wurde von die ganze Schuld die sie sich gab fast verrückt. Sie wollte sich schneiden, dies sie auch tat, vor allem an dem Nacken, um das "schmutzige Blut" von ihrer Mutter loszuwerden, diese aufgekratzten Wunden stellte sie sich mit Maden gefüllt vor. Sie fing an sich gewalttätig und unberechenbar zu verhalten. In ihrer Schule zerschlug sie fast alle Fenster und wurde schließlich ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Drei von ihren männlichen Mitschülern wurden geschädigt, obwohl es einige Auswirkungen dafür gab, dass sie die Anstifter des Vorfalls waren. Später behauptete sie, dass das, was aus ihrem Zustand brach, ein Zeichen von Oyashiro-sama war, der ihr später sagte: "Wenn du leben willst, wäre der einzige Weg sicher zu sein, zurück nach Hinamizawa zu gehen". Daraufhin zogen Rena und ihr Vater zurück nach Hinamizawa. Da Renas Geburtsname "Reina" war, änderte sie thumb|277pxihren Namen, als neu Anfang, in Rena. Rena bauchte aus "Reina" das "i" aus und empfand es als "i-cky Ding" (iyana koto いや な こと). Ironischerweise sind Mamiya Rina und Renas Vornamen identisch, mit Ausnahme des Vokals. "Rena", dies von dem Namen "Reina" abgeleitet wurde, bedeutet ihrer Meeinung so viel wie das Gute und die unbefleckt Seite. Möglicherweise erinnert sie Rina an die schlechten Erfahrungen in Ibaraki. Ihre Erfahrung mit Oyashiro-sama erzählte sie Satoshi Houjou, da er mit so ähnlichen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen, begann Rina Mamiya eine Affäre mit Renas Vater. Doch dies hielt nicht lange, da Rena im Restaurant Angel Mort ein Gespräch zwischen Rina und Teppei Houjou mitbekam, in dem es um ihren Vater ging. Rina meint es mit ihrer Beziehung zu Renas Vater nicht ernst, sie will bloß sein Geld. Rena versucht alles um ihren Vater zu schützen. In "ihrem" Schrottplatz traf sie auf Rina, die ihr erzählte sie sei schwanger von ihrem Dad, dies weckte in Rena Erinnerungen von ihrer Mutter auf, da sie von einen Mitarbeiter schwanger war, bei dieser Aussage stieg Wut in ihr auf, um schlug Rina mit einer Eisen Stange Tod, später führte sie Teppei zum Schrottplatz, dort sie ihn auch umbrachte. Nicht lange danach überträgt Takano Miyo dies in ihrem "Sammelalbum". Kurz bevor Takano gestorben ist, übergab sie das "Buch", das sie selbst über Oyashiro-sama geschrieben hatte, Rena, diese sich nach diesen "Buch" richtete. Es kam schon so weit, das Rena die Kinder im Schulgebäude als Geisel nimmt, und droht damit alle umzubringen. Sie besaß sozusagen die ganze Schule (Sie platzierte am Schuldach eine Bombe). Jedoch konnte Keiichi eingreifen und sie mit einem Kampf, in dem Rena gewonnen hatte, stoppen. Aussehen Rena hat rote (im Anime eher Orange), kurze Haare, mit einem Bob Schnitt. Ihr Pony befindet sich auf der linken Seite ihrer Stirn und ihre Augen sind blau.thumb|310px|Renas Schuluniform. In ihrer Schulzeit, trägt sie eine typische Sailor Fuku (Eine Art Schuluniform), mit einer gelben Krawatte und weißen Socken mit dunkelbraunen Schuhen. An ihren freien Tagen, trägt sie ein weißes Kleid mit einer lila Fliege und Schärpe, mit "ihren Lieblings" weißen Kappe. Dazu trägt sie Oberschenkel-hohe schwarze Socken mit braunen kniehohen Stiefeln. Rena's Mütze ist als wichtige Botschaft an Mion in Taraimawashi-hen und eine Nachricht an Satoko in Yakusamashi-hen geworden In der ersten Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, erscheint Rena als Erwachsene Frau in einem lila Anzug. Sie hatte immer noch die gleiche Frisur nur hinten waren ihre Haare ein bisschen länger, auch scheint sie viel größer geworden zu sein. (als Teenager war sie das 2. größte Mädchen in der Klasse) Als Oishi Kuraudo sie um einen Vorfall in Hinamizawa befragte, war sie sogar wenige Zentimeter größer als er und Akasaka Mamoru. Dies könnte allerdings ein einfacher Produktionsstudio Fehler gewesen sein. Charakter & Zusammenhänge Rena scheint ein süßes und freundliches Mädchen zu sein, obwohl es sich in der Geschichte, in bestimmten Situationen, dramatisch ändern kann. In Onikakushi-hen z.B reagiert sie sehr stark auf Keiichis Lügen, sie gab von sich zu Keiichi ein lautes "Uso da (Du Lügner! ) ". Rena ist ein wenig Hohlköpfig, besonders wenn es um ihre Freunde geht. thumb|left|265pxSie ist fähig, ziemlich erschreckend und gefährlich zu werden, wenn sie wütend wird, vor allem in Minagoroshi-hen. Man kann Rena leicht einschüchtern. Vor allem in Minagoroshi-hen, während der Sitzung des Dorfrats, als Rena und ihre Freunde versuchten Satoko von den missbrauchen ihres Onkels Teppei zu schützen. Sie sprachen mit dem Oberhaupt der Sonozaki Familie, wobei Rena, als Keiichi schon fast aufgeben wollte, mit Oryou weiter sprach. Diese höchstwahrscheinlich der Hauptgrund der Zustimmung war. Keiichi nennt Rena oft die "stille, blaue Flamme, die lautlos brennt", dies bezieht sich auf ihre Fähigkeit, immer unglaublich mächtig zu wirken, auch wenn es hart auf hart kommt, trotz ihrer mädchenhaften und scheinbar "Hohlköpfigkeiten" Persönlichkeit. In Situationen wie diese wird Rena immer der Anstifter und die stumpfe Offensive des Kampfes, wie in vielen Fällen beobachtet, sein. Wie Shion in Meakashi-hen sagte "Ich frage mich, wo sie in Ibaraki war. Sie hatte nicht einmal gezögert die Menschen anzugreifen!. Rena ist auch sehr oft in einer heftigen Diskussion oder einen Kompromiss beteiligt. Mion und Rena werden oft feindselig, gegenüber Menschen, die nicht an Oyashiro's Fluch glauben, dargestellt. Da sie glauben, dass sie aus ihrer eigenen annahmen, dass der richtige Körper von Oyashiro-sama vorhanden ist. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen widerspricht Rena ihren starken Glauben als Miyo ihr, einige Sammelalben, über die Existenz von Parasiten, die Entstehung von dem Hinamizawa Syndrom und einem außerirdischen Raumschiff, übergab. Warum sie ihr glaube so schnell änderte ist unbekannt. Rika fühlt sich oft schuldig, wenn sich Menschen mit den fortgeschrittenen Symptomen des Hinamizawa Syndroms identifiziert haben. Es wird angedeutet, dass Rena sich schuldig fühlt, da sie Satoshi ( bevor er verschwand ) nicht bei seinen Problemen zugehört hatte. Um diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu machen, bittet sie Keiichi ihr seine Probleme zu erzählen. Da Keiichi aber bereits halluzinierte und dachte das Rena ihn bedrohen würde, kam sie nicht an ihm heran. Rena scheint sehr scharfsinnig und in der Lage zu sein, durch den Blick der Leute zu sehen, ob er/sie die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Auch ist sie in der Lage ausführliche und genaue hinweise von Annahmen der Tatorte zu bilden (Ihr Kopfbedenkung ). thumb|215px|Rena im "Kawaii" Modus. Rena besitzt eine Signatur den "Kawaii!" Modus. In diesen Modus wird sie von dingen, die sie niedlich findet angeregt, dabei spürt sie das Bedürfnis, egal in welcher Situation, etwas, das sie süß findet, nach Hause mit zu nehmen. Sobald sie im "Kawaii!" Modus ist, ist Rena in einem Ausmaß extrem unmenschlich stark, da sie z.B Rika sehr leicht hochheben kann, dies leider auch zu Schwierigkeiten der Clubmitglieder führen kann. Dieser "Kawaii" Modus wird oft, bei dem Club Spiel Straf Outfits, ausgelöst. Satoko und Rika haben bemerkt, dass wenn Rena in diesem Modus ist immer sehr laut schreit oder sich sehr auffallend verhält. Dies bringt meistens Rena zu einem großen Vorteil in Club Wettbewerben. Rena hat eine Art geheime Basis in einem Schrottplatz. Es ist ein alter Van, der mit vielen Dingen, die sie mag, gefüllt ist. Manchmal wenn sie verzweifelt ist, zieht sie sich dort hin zurück. Sie selbst sagt, das niemand, außer ein paar ihrer Freunde, diesen "geheimen" Ort kennt und außerhalb dieses Platzes kann man nichts von dem Naheliegenden Dorf hören. In der ersten Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai, erscheint Rena voller Verzweiflung, Leid, Depression und Angst, nachdem sie eine der wenigen überlebenden im Dorf Hinamizawa war. Beziehungen Keiichi Maebara: Renas und Keiichis Beziehung wird von vielen diskutiert. Keiichi und Rena sind sehr enge Freunde, doch sie stellen sich in vielen Club Aktivitäten gegeneinander. In Tsumihoroboshi-hen kämpften sie auf dem Dach der Hinamizawa Schule gegen einander. Während sie zusammen zur Schule gehen "flirtet" Keiichi ab und zu mal mit ihr oder macht sich über sie lustig. Es wird gezeigt das Rena sich sehr um Keiichi kümmert. Sonozaki Shion hält Rena für eine Rivalin für Mion, da ihre Schwester anscheinend viel für ihn empfindet. In der letzten Folge von Higurashi keine Naku Koro ni Rei, gesteht Rena ihre Gefühle Keiichi, da sie dachte, dass sie unter dem Einfluss des magatamas steht. Hanyuu allerdings Glaubt das, dass ihre wahren Gefühle für ihn waren. Rika zeigt sich angewidert. Mion Sonozaki: thumb|300px Seit Anfang der Serie sind Mion und Rena die besten Freunde. Als Rena über einen Mord wegen ihres Vaters nachdachte, ging sie zu Mion, die sie davon abhalten konnte. In Watanagashi-hen, als Keiichi eine Puppe aus einem Spielzeug laden gewonnen hatte, schenkte er sie Rena. Daraufhin wurde Mion sehr verärgert und gestand ihre Zwillingsschwester, Shion, ihre Gefühle für Keiichi. Dies war der Auslöser für die Morde, die sie begangen hatte. In der zweiten Staffel, in einer neuen Welt, schenkte er die Puppe Mion. Rika Furude: Seit Anfang der Serie sind auch Rena und Rika sehr eng miteinander befreundet. Bei vielen Gelegenheiten will Rena, Rika mit nach Hause nehmen, da sie, sie sehr niedlich findet. Meistens wenn sie ein Straf Spiel Outfit trägt. Rika sieht Rena als eine sehr freundliche und sachkundige Person. Allerdings als Rena in Tsumihoroboshi-hen die Schule in Gefangenschaft nahm, steht Rika ihr in den Weg, während dessen Keiichi versucht, Rena von der Zerstörung der Schule zu stoppen. Satoko Houjou: Rena und Satoko sind sehr eng miteinander befreundet. Bei vielen Gelegenheiten will Rena Satoko, wie auch Rika, nach Hause mit nehmen. Meistens wenn sie ein Straf Spiel Outfit trägt. Rena ist sehr um Satoko besorgt, da sie von Teppei missbraucht wurde. Miyo Takano: thumb|290px|Rena und Miyo Rena und Miyo habe ein sehr seltsames Verhältnis miteinander. Vor allem in der letzen Folge von Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei. Als sich Rena, wegen des Magatama, vorübergehend in Miyo verliebt. In Renas dreißiger ähnelt sie etwas Miyo. Trivia *Ihre Vergangenheit wird nach Rika am ausführlichsten beschrieben. *Rena spielt eine sehr große Rolle in dieser Serie und im Manga, da ihr wirklicher Name nicht Rena sondern Reina ist. Wen man es richtig ausspricht bedeutet "Rei" 0 und "na" (von Nana) 7. Die Zusammenfassung von 07 hängt mit dem Namen des Autors Ryukishi07 zusammen. *Renas wirklicher Name und ihr Spitzname haben auch eine Bedeutung in Final Fantasy V, denn der Charakter Lenna Charlotte Tycoon's trägt im Spiel den Namen "Rena", in welche die Kanji sowohl für Lenna's und Rena Namen レナ ist. In der FFV Anthologie hat Lenna den Namen "Reina"). *Sie ist die einzige, die in ihrer Erwachsenen Form gezeigt wird. *Es gibt viele Alben, CD´s und Spiele mit ihrem Titelbild. Live Action thumb|Airi Matsuyama als Rena RyuuguAiri Matsuyama spielt in der Higurashi keine Naku Koro nie Live-Action-Film-Serie Ryuugu Rena. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter